This invention relates to line protectors for communications circuits, and more particularly to a protector commonly referred to as a central office protector. Protectors of this type are used to protect inside plant equipment from surge voltages on incoming lines.
Many central office protectors that are being installed are of a design which eliminates the use of heat coils in the line circuit. These heat coils become heated in an overcurrent condition on the line, and the heat generated by the coil is utilized to melt a solder element that releases some kind of mechanism to cause the line to become grounded. Overcurrent faults on the line are frequently the result of a power line causing an excessive voltage on the telephone line. However, many telephone installations are in the form of underground cable systems where they are isolated from power lines; therefore, the need for overcurrent protection in the form of heat coils is generally not necessary in those cases.
Another problem with central office installations is that of space. With constantly expanding telephone usage it becomes more and more important to provide for a protector module termination system that utilizes a minimum amount of floor space. Thus it is important that the protector module be as compact as is reasonably possible.